Santa is coming
by P. Vimes
Summary: Ho-Ho-Ho


Ni Free!, ni todos sus músculos me pertenecen.

* * *

Que tu teléfono empiece a sonar cuando por fin uno acababa de dormir, no es algo que a nadie le sentará bien. Y menos cuando llevaba una semana entrenando sin cesar y casi sin dormir. Con lo que no sería raro que lo hubiera terminado estrellado contra la pared, pero, siendo piadoso con él (y su cartera), se porto bien y simplemente lo colgó. ¿Lo ves? También podía controlarse, para que después dijeran que tenía un carácter explosivo. El colmo llego cuando empezó a sonar de nuevo, ahí fue cuando el móvil aprendió a volar. En algún momento tendría que pasar, sin preocuparse más se dio la vuelta y se cerró los ojos.

Craso error. Inocente, había sido tan inocente. El cabrón había sobrevivido al golpe. Y se vengaba no parando de sonar. Intento esconderse debajo de almohada, pero ni aún así. Se acabo rindiendo, levantándose para cogerle.

\- ¿Si? – con uno de sus tonos más cortantes.

\- eh.. Hola Rin – ¿qué hacía Makoto llamándole? Con un tono más normal siguió hablando.

\- Hola Makoto, ¿qué sucede? Y sobre todo quiero saber porque me estás llamando como un desesperado.

\- Es de parte de Haru.

Qué raro, Makoto haciendo de la gran mama de Haru. El mismo Haru que no le había llamado en toda una semana después de una discusión. Y como casi todas sus discusiones, había sido por un motivo estúpido, del que ni se acordaba. Cuando se había intentado reconciliar, no había sido capaz de contactar con él. Soltando una gemido de impotencia, se mentalizo para las noticias de su novio.

\- No te preocupes, Rin, no es nada malo. Estuvo llamándote un rato, y me pidió que lo intentará yo.

\- Ya, estaba intentando dormir – supo que se había pasado en la crudeza del todo cuando escucho el sonido de arrepentimiento del otro. Maldito Makoto y sus ojos de cachorro, los estaba visualizando ahora mismo.

\- Perdón, discúlpame Rin, con todos los entrenamientos debes estar muy cansado.

\- No pasa nada, pásame a Haru.

\- La cosa es que no puedo pasártelo… no está conmigo, y esto se supone que sería una sorpresa… Pero vas a tenerlo que ir a buscarlo. Se perdió de camino a tu casa.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡DONDÉ ESTÁ!?

\- Bueno, me dijo que estaba en la playa a la que le habías llevado la última vez. El resto lo tendrás que averiguar por él. Bueno, me tengo que colgar ¡Feliz Navidad!

Miró con incredulidad a su teléfono, mientras oía el tono de llamada detrás. Puto Makoto, le había colgado sin ninguna explicación. Cogiendo las llaves de su coche, salió de casa, y mientras se frotaba los ojos intentando despejarse, salió hacía su destino. Cuando llego allí, bajo a la playa mientras lo buscaba entre los presentes. Estaba demasiado ocupada para ser la hora que era, pero era un buen destino para una noche como esta. Se dirigió hacía una de las pocas personas que estaba metida en el agua.

\- ¿Cómo narices te las has arreglado para perderte del aeropuerto a mi casa y has acabado a kilómetros de distancia en el otro sentido?

\- El agua me llamaba – jodido Haru y jodido él por salir con alguien así. No creía que hubiera otra persona en el mundo que tuviera celos de un elemento. Saliendo del agua, Haru se dirigió hacia la mochila que se encontraba en la arena. Lo miró estupefacto mientras sacaba un sombrero de Papa Noel y se lo colocaba en la cabeza – lo siento, no quería estropear la sorpresa y termine enfadándote el otro día.

Ahora se acordaba, todo había empezado simplemente por una videollamada, había querido una por Navidad, y Haru le había dicho que era imposible.

\- Y entonces, ¿has venido aquí por eso? – dejándose conmover por dentro, intento mantener una fachada indiferente.

\- No, ya había planeado esto antes, después de todo, Papa Noel se dedica a traer regalos en esta fecha – señalando su gorro, se acerco y en su mano coloco una pequeña caja – y siempre me has dicho que estas fechas son para pasarlas con la gente importante.

\- Me rindo, esta vez ganas tú – no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa feliz. Colocando una mano en su cintura, lo acerco para besarle, para abrazarle a continuación. No se separo hasta que empezó a notar los escalofríos por tener la ropa empapada. Poniendo una sonrisa pícara, apoyo su frente contra la de Haru- Entonces, Papa Noel me va a tener que conceder todos los deseos que quiera esta noche. Después de todo, he sido bueno este año.

Cogiendo la maleta, llevo a Haru de la mano hasta el coche. Al final la Navidad iba a resultar más bonita de lo que se había esperado.

* * *

Terminado esto, solo le puedo decir te puedo decir… ¡Perdona esto! ¡Prometo que cuando me llegue la inspiración te escribiré algo mejor!


End file.
